The inventive concept relates to a light source and an inspection apparatus, and more particularly, to a plasma light source for use in a semiconductor manufacturing process or an inspection process, and an inspection apparatus capable of providing high-brightness plasma light.
High-brightness light sources may be used in various applications. For example, the high-brightness light sources may be used to examine, test, or measure characteristics of semiconductor wafers or materials used in manufacturing semiconductor wafers. In addition, electromagnetic energy, which is produced by the high-brightness light source, may be used in a lithography system, a microscopy system, or a photoresist curing system, which is used in manufacturing wafers. On the other hand, parameters of light, such as a wavelength, a power level, and brightness, may be different depending on the fields of applications. Specifically, for example, a wafer inspection system supplies light by using xenon or mercury arc lamps. The arc lamps may include a positive electrode and a negative electrode for exciting xenon or mercury gas within a lamp. When the arc lamp generates light, the positive electrode and the negative electrode may be worn out, or contaminant particles may be generated. Furthermore, in some fields, in particular, in the fields of ultraviolet spectrum, satisfactory brightness may not be provided.